


Fanmix for Way Down Deep Where the Shadows are Heavy

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanmix goes with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6461722">Way Down Deep Where the Shadows are Heavy</a>, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn">AndreaLyn</a>. It's a great read, and you should go check it out!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fanmix for Way Down Deep Where the Shadows are Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> This fanmix goes with [Way Down Deep Where the Shadows are Heavy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6461722), by [AndreaLyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). It's a great read, and you should go check it out!

[On Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/pterawaters/playlist/6O0ahrIh91Zl7SIKOt0FSX)

[On YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjvnOgW3FdZ8e_EbPqJk1w2YkqzsxEMkT)


End file.
